


Chasing Dragon Tales

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: A series of tumblr prompts based off the spin-off AU Different Times Different Faces by ZenoObsessed. Featuring her OC's Zoe & Alex, and our combined created OC Queen Jin-Ae. Each chapter takes place during different times sometimes Hiryuu sometimes Yona's





	1. Jin-ae's Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenoObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Different Time, Different Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493318) by ZenoObsessed. 
  * Inspired by [At the Break of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304643) by [ZenoObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack on the castle has left Queen Jin-ae hurt and lost something important, takes place during Hiryuu's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> 13\. I lost our baby https://rollzerox.tumblr.com/post/185829464883/drabble-challenge
> 
> Alright anon you want angst, here it comes *cracks fingers* But I’m going to do something different now using @zenoobsessed ‘s OCs Zoe & Alex, based on her recent fanfic over on her @i-create-as-i-write blog newest fanfic Different Times Different Faces, the OC Queen Jin-ae we created together and this takes place back in Hiryuu’s time. This would be at least around 4 months before Lina’s visit:

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry if only I had gotten to you sooner…” Zoe had been sobbing for the past hour in the infirmary where she and Queen Jin-ae were taken after the attack on the castle. Abi was asleep in the bed across from them due to his wounds.  
   
“Zoe you just blew up trying to heal Abi, you did all you could.” Jin-ae sighed, looking at the mage’s stomach where there was a scar with bright green and red. “Are you sure you’re ok after that?” she had been crying a great deal herself after what Zoe’s nurse assistant told her. “Apparently the dragon’s blood doesn’t like magic it seems…” she shivered.  
   
“I’ll be fine Jin-ae seriously!” Zoe was still crying as she buried her face into her friend’s shoulder. “What am I going to say to Hiryuu? I failed to protect someone so important to me and…”  
   
“Precious, the king is here.” Alex, the captain of the queen’s guard shook her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. “There, there. You did all you could. Even I couldn’t fight them all off with Abi’s help.”  
   
_“Hiryuu dear…”_ Jin-ae sighed and looked to the side, clutching at her stomach that had just been healed recently but her clothes were soaked with her blood.  
   
“Jin-ae, I’m so relieved you’re safe.” Hiryuu hugged his wife right away, holding her small frame tightly. “… When Guen sensed Abi in danger my first thought was that you…”  
   
“I’m alright thanks to Zoe, she got to me in time to heal me before I bled out.” Jin-ae sighed, shaking her head.  
   
“The only thing I did right.” Zoe sobbed, hiding her face in Alex’s chest.  
   
“Old man, my sis would be dead right now if not for Zoe.” Shu-ten commented, standing right behind him. “I arrived just as she was nearly blown out of the castle from trying to heal Seiryuu over there.” He had rushed back of course in fear for the queen, and got there thanks to his dragon leg. “That’s why I took them all here to rest. With all that blood on the floor I knew it had to be bad…” he balled his fist. “Those bastards are going to pay for what they did.”  
   
Guen nodded. “My queen are you alright?”  
   
“Not exactly…” Jin-ae frowned, whimpering as she turned to her husband. _“… I lost our baby…”_  
   
Hiryuu’s eyes widened and he saw Zoe’s expression as she bawled out crying again, Alex was trying to soothe her by petting her hair. “Precious it’s not your fault…” he mumbled.  
   
“Yes it is! If only I had stayed by her side I would have been there!” Zoe sobbed. “Now they’re lost their child due to this!”  
   
“Zoe… Don’t please. I know Jin-ae doesn’t blame you right my love?” Hiryuu sighed, hugging his wife right away and rubbing her back. “The people to blame are those that stormed the castle, not the ones that tried to protect it. And she begged you to come with me for protection which you did.”  
   
Guen stiffened at that. “I should have stayed instead of Seiryuu, maybe I could have…”  
   
Shu-ten frowned as he pet Jin-ae on the head. “… I’m sorry sis… God dammit if only I got back to you faster…”  
   
“Hiryuu…. I’m sorry I’ve lost your heir.” Jin-ae sobbed into the king’s robes. “Our precious child together is gone and it’s because I couldn’t protect…”  
   
_“Jin-ae….”_ Hiryuu sighed, leaning his head down to kiss his wife and brushed her tears away with his fingers. “While I am upset about losing something special we created together, I’m still glad you’re here and safe with me. I’m thankful to Zoe for keeping you alive as you’re the wind in my back and the sword at my side.”  
   
“ _Charmer_.” Jin-ae smiled finally, shaking her head. “Usually that’s my department to flirt you dorky dragon.”  
   
Hiryuu smiled warmly as he held her close. “Remember what I told you before Jin-ae when you agreed to become my partner, that together my love, we shall build a peaceful world. We are two halves of a greater whole.”  
   
Jin-ae’s cheeks redden as her heart quicken in pace from her husband’s words. She pulled his head down to give him a passionate kiss, making several of the people in the room turn heads especially the other injured soldiers.  
   
“It’ll be alright precious, I’m sure you healed Jin-ae enough they can try again to have a child.” Alex said, petting Zoe on the head. “I know we’re all upset over the loss of the unborn child, but you still saved her and that’s what counts. I just wish you didn’t get hurt so bad trying to help heal the Seiryuu.”  
   
“… I’m still not sure what happened.” Zoe choked, trying to get her crying under control. “… I need to research it later… Something for sure reacted with that dragon’s blood.” She sighed as she looked at Jin-ae in pity still for her loss.  
   
“Hey sis, people are staring you know.” Shu-ten coughed after a moment as the royal couple kept kissing and whispering words of love to each other.  
   
Jin-ae pulled away from kissing her crimson haired husband to merely shrug. “Let them, I’m such an unbeautiful mess right now I need to make up for it with my lovely husband.”  
   
“Jin-ae I’m fairly certain that’s not a normal human custom.” Hiryuu twisted his mouth, noting how many people were avoiding eye contact and his wife was good at tricking him into thinking it was normal to make out so publicly as she lacked much sense of shame. “And you should rest, along with Zoe. I’ll come back to check on you after I see to the damage done to the castle.”  
   
“Alright but you owe me later, my lord.” Jin-ae said in a slightly teasing voice. “Hey Shu-ten make yourself useful and get us something to eat for big sis!”  
   
_“Yeah, yeah….”_ Shu-ten sighed, heading out to go for the royal kitchen. “I’m not your damn delivery servant you know!” he smiled when turned away though, glad to see his sister alright.  
   
“Oh just make yourself useful already!” Jin-ae said in a teasing tone, sticking her tongue out at him as he left. She then frowned and stood from the bed to hug Zoe once Alex released her. “Zoe, really. Thank you for saving me and protecting Hiryuu. You know he’s everything to me. You can’t be everywhere and protect everyone you know.”  
   
“…” Zoe frowned, it still didn’t sit well with her she couldn’t find something, some sort of spell to save her friend’s child. “You need to be more careful, Jin-ae. Or else I’m sticking by your side like glue from now on.”  
   
“Well that would be rather kinky in the bedroom.” Jin-ae said with a grin, winking at her. “I’m all for it if Hiryuu dear is.”  
   
Alex held up a hand. “I’m ok with that as long as I can watch.”  
   
“… Is that a normal thing for humans to share their companions?” Hiryuu asked, blinking in confusion.  
   
“ ** _My queen!_** ” Guen looked like he was about to have a heart attack. “Do not put such blasphemous ideas into our king’s head! What would people say if they found out….”  
   
“Oh please, so many have a bad opinion already about Hiryuu.” Jin-ae rolled her eyes. “Maybe they’d stop whispering nasty things about Zoe being a mage knowing she’s one of Hiryuu mistresses.”  
   
Zeno sighed and rubbed his head as he walked in. “What’s got Hakuryuu all upset?” he blinked at the scene before him. “Queen Jin-ae, I’m glad to hear you’re safe. How’s Seiryuu?”  
   
“Still asleep don’t wake him.” Zoe sighed. “… I bet he’s going to blame himself as much as I do…”  
   
“About what? Shu-ten seemed upset when I passed him but he wouldn’t tell me what happened.” Zeno frowned.  
   
“Zeno can you do me a favor? Watch over my wife and the others as Guen and I see to the rest of the castle.” Hiryuu said, patting Zeno’s shoulder as he hugged Jin-ae once more. “Be safe love.”  
   
“You too.” She whispered as he left, frowning as she turned to the Ouryuu. “ _The princess is gone…”_ she clutched at her stomach. “When those ugly bastards attacked Abi took out the first wave but his powers you know how he passes out. He was fighting it so hard when the second wave came and got stabbed. I grabbed his sword and tried to defend myself but there were too many.”  
   
_“Oh no…”_ Zeno’s face looked horrified, bowing before her. “I’m so sorry, if only we had been more careful at the east side when they got in…. We thought the main storm up front was the brunt of their army and then they flanked the castle.”  
   
“Jin-ae, I’m sor-“ Zoe whimpered.  
   
“Zoe if you apologize one more time, I’m going to tickle that _special place_ of yours until you scream.” Jin-ae threatened, referring to her curse mark.  
   
Zoe stiffened at that, quickly shutting up as her hand snapped to her back as if to block the queen’s attempt immediately, her cheeks flushed as she knew Jin-ae would do it too.  
   
“Is that true my queen?” Abi’s voice could be heard from the bed, his eyes were open as he lay still, tears in them as his voice cracked. “… I failed my duty to you completely…”  
   
_“Abi don’t…”_ Jin-ae came over to the Seiryuu’s side, seeing he was still stiff due to the backlash of his powers. “You did all you could to protect me, don’t blame yourself.” She brushed a bit of hair from his face. “I’m just thankful Hiryuu wasn’t hurt in any of this.”  
   
“That’s because Zoe here had a shield on him the whole time.” Zeno explained. “Seriously nobody could get within sight of the king she was so determined to protect him…. Guen said she was starting to make us look bad.”  
   
“Sounds like you were overdoing it there in battle, precious.” Alex chuckled.  
   
Zoe just blushed, looking away. “… What? I was just making sure he came back all nice and beautiful for Jin-ae.”  
   
“And I thank you for that.” Jin-ae strolled back over, kissing Zoe’s cheek. “You’re the best mage ever and my most precious friend. Don’t ever forget that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that haven't figured it out by reading ZenoObsessed's series Jae-ha is Jin-ae's reincarnation ^^ Also kudos for anyone that caught the Fire Emblem reference, Yona of the Dawn often reminds me of that game so I gave Hiryuu Chrom's line


	2. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe, now under the name Morgan finds King Hiryuu and Jin-ae two thousand years later with their reincarnations, fate had a funny way of them meeting together all over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you write another thing with Zoe (or is it morgan I’m confused about her name) and Lina? Like when they met up again?
> 
> Alright anon! Just remember Morgan/Zoe isn’t mine she’s ZenoObsessed and be sure to read her series Chasing Legends which this is a crossover with ^^ I decided to go with when Zoe, who is going by the name of Morgan by this time truly meets Lina for the first time, just keep in mind this is over two thousand years later after Different Times Different Faces

“I hate not having my core… Huh, this place looks familiar…” A black haired, freckled small girl was strolling along the forest when she heard something in the trees. “What the hell?” she looked up, and right then a small child with green and red hair landed right on her!  
   
“ _Oooowwww_! That was a hard landing. Oh!” Lina gasped as she leapt off the woman. “I’m so sorry miss! Did I hurt you?”  
   
“Ehhhh no worse than I have been before kiddo, where did you come from?” the woman chuckled, slowly sitting up. The first thing Lina noticed about her was how sickly she seemed to look, causing the child to frown.  
   
“I’m sorry I was jumping in the trees and didn’t see you.” Lina whimpered. “I’m Lina by the way.”  
   
“Morgan.” The woman replied, petting the six-year-old on the head. Though she strangely felt a sense of deja-vu with this girl, where had she seen her before? _‘It’s not like hair that strange is common… Damn it’s nagging on me where I’ve seen…_ ’ she then looked around. “Where are your parents sweetie? They camping somewhere around here or are you from town?”  
   
“No we have a camp just that way.” Lina pointed in one direction. “Just me, daddy and my uncles were hunting for dinner.”  
   
“A little girl like you hunting?” Morgan raised her eyebrow.  
   
“I’m not just little, I’m a Dragon Warrior!” Lina said proudly.  
   
“… A what?” Morgan blinked, getting a better look at the little girl now, as she saw a bit of green scales on her right leg that weren’t covered by her shoes as the girl wore a pink dress _. ‘Oh crap am I in Kouka? I didn’t realize I wandered back here…’_  
   
“ ** _Lina!_** ” a male voice cried as a flash of green was all Morgan saw as something landed in front of her. “I told you to be careful with you jump-“ the man suddenly tensed up at the sight of Morgan, who had her hands on the child’s shoulders. “I apologize if my daughter is bothering you, lovely miss.”  
   
Morgan blinked a few more times when she met the mystery man’s amethyst eyes, she saw something there that sparked a memory in her. _“… Jin-ae?”_ she gasped.  
   
“Who?” Jae-ha blinked, confused by her addressing him by a similar name to his own.  
   
“ **Daddy**!” Lina gasped. “Sorry I landed on Morgan here and-“ she tried to explain but suddenly Kija and Hak came out of the bushes, both ready to attack.  
   
“Lina! There you are!” Hak had his glaive drawn and Kija his dragon arm enlarged, both had worried the little girl was in trouble when they heard her scream as she missed her jump.  
   
“Unhand her right this moment!” Kija said right away, but Jae-ha extended a hand to stop him.  
   
Morgan just rolled her eyes at the men overreacting, pushing Lina to her father. “Geez I wasn’t doing anything to her, calm down.” She shook her head. _‘Hakuryuus still jump to conclusions I see. Guen did you just pass on your stubborn gene to them or what?’_  
   
“Ryokuryuu, is Miss Ryokuryuu alright?” Zeno rushed up last, freezing in place when he saw Morgan, he swore he’d seen the woman before but something was… _Off. ‘…. No she looks different but for a moment I swore I saw the queen’s….’_ he shook his head, dismissing the thought.  
   
He wasn’t the only one, Morgan’s eyes widened at the sight of the Ouryuu. _‘Damn he looks just like his first generation! Maybe he’s Zeno’s reincarnation or something…’_ the old memory was a bit fussy, but she was recalling bits and pieces as seeing the dragons again jogged a bit of it. But that’s when she realized it as Shin-ah stood behind Zeno _. ‘Wait… All the dragons are here? Does that mean-‘_ She hadn’t seen the dragons gathered together since Hiryuu’s time.  
   
“I apologize for our rudeness.” Jae-ha extended a hand to Morgan. “My name is Jae-ha, I see you’ve met my daughter Lina. Can we offer a quick meal back at our camp in return for our misunderstanding? That is unless you’re in a hurry to where you’re going, in that case maybe we can help you get there faster.” He winked.  
   
A distant memory of Jin-ae flashing a similar smile ran through Morgan’s mind but she quickly dismissed it. Though it still nagged on her memory where had she seen Lina before? _Unless_ … Morgan gasped as she clasped her hand over her mouth, realization dawning on her. **_Jin-ae…._** The daughter of her reincarnation was named Lina, that little girl that traveled back in time all those years ago meaning… “… I’d love to.” She said with a warm smile, taking the man’s hand that felt so familiar. _‘Jin-ae, you got your wish to show up that drunken brother of yours. Geez you really did become a beautiful Ryokuryuu and your daughter is adorable.’_ She found herself talking casually to Jae-ha so easily, like the many conversations she used to have with her friend from all those years ago. It was as easy as breathing to feel so comfortable with the Ryokuryuu, and she found herself immersed in little Lina all over again.  
   
Eventually they found their way to the camp, Yona rushing up to them. “There you all are, I was getting worried. Oh! You brought a friend, hello.” She smiled.  
   
“Morgan I’d like you to meet my lovely wife, Yona.” Jae-ha introduced them.  
   
“Jae-ha your wife is too good for you.” Morgan joked immediately, but smiled wide seeing the princess as it just cemented her suspicion who Lina really was. “No wonder Lina is so darling cute with a beautiful mother like this.”  
   
Yona flushed at that. “O-oh come on I….” she then gasped when Jae-ha seemed to wobble a bit, Hak immediately at his side and keeping the Ryokuryuu from falling over. “ **Jae-ha!** ” she cried.  
   
“I’m fine, just fine.” Jae-ha shut his eyes as sweat ran down his forehead, clutching to Hak for support as the green haired man looked like he was barely standing up.  
   
 _“Daddy….”_ Lina whimpered.  
   
“What’s wrong with him?” Morgan took in a sharp breath. She had an idea, she’d seen dragons die before when their successors were born, and she noticed while walking back to camp with Jae-ha something was draining the life out of him and passing on his powers to Lina.  
   
“It’s… _Complicated_.” Zeno mumbled behind her. “Miss Ryokuryuu let’s go get some apples for the lad to use for dinner huh?” he ushered the little girl away from seeing her father in pain.  
   
Lina nodded but kept looking back worried as she went with the Yellow Dragon. Morgan decided to follow along, frowning as she saw Jae-ha almost collapse once Lina wasn’t looking, obviously trying to stay strong for his child. _‘Dragon’s blood still causing more pain that it does good I see. Hiryuu himself… Or rather herself this time seeing the aftereffects of it.’_ She noted the pain in Yona’s face. She remembered how much Jin-ae cried when she found out her brother was dying because his son had gained the dragon powers and how shortly he lived after the child was born. _‘To think they actually found each other again in this life only for the dragon’s blood to rip them apart… Jae-ha’s looking exactly like Shu-ten when…’_ she shut her eyes as she couldn’t finish that thought.  
   
Zeno smiled as Lina jumped into the tree, turning to smile at Morgan as she joined them. “Miss Ryokuryuu likes to jump up and get the apples directly. The dragon powers don’t seem to amaze you, miss.” He noted, pursing his lips as it was still bothering him where he’d see her before.  
   
“I’ve… Seen them before.” Morgan admitted. “The dragon powers, that is. Truth be told, I’m actually a mage.” She felt comfortable telling them this, after all she knew from when little Lina visited her in past that she did something for her family that caused the girl to call her ‘Auntie Morgan’ when she _… ‘Wait… She said I saved her father, didn’t she? Does that mean I…?’_ she then blinked when she saw Zeno’s reaction.  
   
“….. Zeno hasn’t seen a mage in a really, really long time.” The Yellow Dragon looked at her shocked. “Not ever since…” he bit his lip.  
   
“Yeah well we’re not the most liked people around, and even most have forgotten about the dragons over the years.” Morgan waved a hand off at that. “And Zeno huh? Are you named after the first generation of dragons?”  
   
Zeno’s mouth twitched at the corners into a smile. “Not quite. Zeno is actually…”  
   
He was cut off as Lina screamed as she lost her footing, a branch broke and she began to fall. Morgan floated up with a spell to catch the girl, landing back down and smiling. “You really need to work on those landings, sweetie.” She kissed her temple.  
   
“Wow that’s cool Morgan! How can you do that?!” Lina exclaimed.  
   
“This is nothing for a mage…” Morgan mumbled, cursing how she couldn’t do much magic without her core currently.  
   
“Now why don’t you take those to your father? I’m sure Jin-ae will love them.” Morgan chuckled as she pushed the child along.  
   
 _“… Jin-ae?”_ Zeno’s eyes widened.  
   
“ _Oooppsss_ , I meant Jae-ha. Sorry.” Morgan chuckled as Lina ran off, she turned to Zeno to try and come up with an excuse. “Sorry he just reminds me of a friend that I-“  
   
“ ** _Lady_** **_Zoe?_** ” Zeno gasped, grabbing her shoulders. “Is it really you? How are you…?”  
   
Morgan’s eyes widened with realization. _“….. Oh my god_. Hiryuu why didn’t you tell me? Zeno have you been… All this time?” she gasped.  
   
Zeno’s expression softened a bit. “Sadly Zeno didn’t find out until after you left with the queen when the prince took over. Zeno meant to visit when Shu-ten died but… _He couldn’t_. So Zeno’s been on his own since his brothers passed, until the little miss came along.”  
   
“Geez so we’re both immortals stuck in a similar situation…” Morgan pulled him into a hug. “Had I known maybe we could have saved each other some loneliness.”  
   
“Uncle Zeno, do you know Morgan?” Lina asked, tilting her head in confusion.  
   
“Well Zeno met Lady Zoe here a long, long time ago. Back in Hiryuu’s time actually.” Zeno chuckled.  
   
“You called her Zoe though.” Lina looked further confused.  
   
“I used to go by that name back then, when you live as long as I have it’s easier to change names.” Morgan waved her hand carelessly. “Didn’t you ever change your name, Zeno?”  
   
“Nope, Zeno is always Zeno.” Zeno chuckled.  
   
“Wow then you’re as old as Uncle Zeno is?” Lina gasped.  
   
“ _Actually I’m like…._ Over six thousand years old.” Morgan tapped her cheek. “But don’t tell too many people because it’s not nice to blab a lady’s age.” she winked at the child.  
   
“Wow that’s so cool!” Lina gasped. “Can I tell mommy and daddy though?”  
   
“Sure go ahead.” Morgan chuckled at the child’s enthusiasm as the little Ryokuryuu rushed back to the camp, telling their group what she just found out.  
   
“She’s adorable.” Morgan mused, turning to the Yellow Dragon with a frown. “… Jae-ha doesn’t have long, does he? The dragon’s blood is killing him slowly as it drains his life while giving his powers to Lina, doesn’t it?”  
   
Zeno nodded with a frown. “Yes it’s true… Though you’ve got Zeno curious about something, Lady Zoe…” he turned to her with an eyebrow raised. “You called Ryokuryuu by the queen’s name… Why is that?”  
   
Morgan laughed at his question. “Seriously you didn’t notice it Zeno? Jae-ha is clearly Jin-ae’s reincarnation just as Yona is Hiryuu’s, I mean their auras are a dead giveaway but just… Something about their eyes I can see the old souls of my best friend and her husband.”  
   
Zeno’s eyes widened. “…. Zeno knew about the miss of course but… Huh. Zeno did often think Ryokuryuu reminded him of Shu-ten’s sister… Who knew? Zeno feels silly now that he didn’t figure out little missy and Ryokuryuu got together sooner now…” he shook his head as he suddenly looked like he realized something. “ _… But wait..._ That means Miss Ryokuryuu is…”  
   
“That little Lina is the same girl that came and saw us two thousand years ago?” Morgan finished for him, smiling wide. “Yep I’m fairly sure that’s her, seriously Zeno how many red and green haired Ryokuryuus are there?” she teased him.  
   
“…. Zeno’s memory isn’t the greatest, he doesn’t know how Lady Zoe does it.” Zeno grumbled.  
   
“Don’t worry Zeno it comes with time, you’re about four thousand years behind me after all.” Morgan winked, strolling back over to the group that looked at her with various expressions. “… What?” she blinked twice.  
   
“Well Lina dear here is telling us you have special… _Abilities_.” Jae-ha worded it carefully. “Also that you and Zeno are old chaps apparently.”  
   
“Oh you mean like this?” Morgan snapped her fingers and a fire appeared over the wood Yoon had placed as he was about to get that started to cook supper, making the boy genius yelp and back up. “Yeah I’m guessing you guys haven’t heard or seen a mage before, they’re rare in Kouka these days.”  
   
“Lady Zoe was very important to the queen back in Hiryuu’s time.” Zeno smiled as he came up behind her. “… Though she often liked to get into trouble with her… Like hiding all the noble’s shoes and seeing the garden on fire. Used to drive Hakuryuu crazy as he’d ban Lady Zoe from the castle all the time.” He laughed.  
   
“So you served back in King Hiryuu’s time?” Kija gasped, looking amazed.  
   
“Meaning you’re as ancient as the old hermit huh?” Hak asked.  
   
“Much older.” Zeno commented.  
   
“Now, now, it’s not nice to nitpick a lady’s age.” Jae-ha chuckled, then blinked when he noticed Morgan snickering. “Did I say something funny Miss Morgan?”  
   
“Nothing, nothing. You just remind me of an old friend, that’s all.” Morgan shook her head, unable to remove the wide smile on her face how much Jae-ha reminded her of Jin-ae. “Are you alright though? You looked ready to fall on your face back there.”  
   
“I’ll be fine after a quick meal and a rest.” Jae-ha chuckled and waved it off. “You look like you could use one yourself, really be our guest.”  
   
Yona nodded. “I agree, you can even borrow one of our sleeping bags if you’d like to rest here for the night. There’s plenty of room in the tent.”  
   
“You guys are far too sweet.” Morgan smiled at that. “I’m actually wandering around here in search of something, so if you all don’t mind me tagging along for a bit there’s no harm.”  
   
“Please do! I wanna see more magic!” Lina bounced up and down excited.  
   
Jae-ha chuckled and pet his daughter’s head. “Now, now, treasure. If our guest is alright with it maybe she’ll show you some more, and if you ask nicely.”  
   
“ _Treasure_?” Morgan blinked, another memory flashing through her mind of how Jin-ae called that little girl that visited the same nickname because that was what her father called her. She smiled to herself as all the pieces seemed to be fitting together.  
   
“Jae-ha calls our daughter that all the time.” Yona giggled. “It’s become a nickname for her.” She groaned as she held her stomach. “Yoon I think what we had for lunch isn’t agreeing with me.”  
   
“Probably because you skipped breakfast.” Yoon sighed, handing her a small vile of medicine. “Take this.”  
   
Morgan felt the corner of her mouth twitch into a smile, could sense a new life inside the princess so it was rather obvious she was showing signs of the first stages of her pregnancy. Odds were the group had no idea though, but she could wait on springing that on them once she got to know them a bit better. Right now her thoughts were on the Ryokuryuu that was growing weaker sitting across from her. She frowned that here she finally found her own friend’s reincarnation only for that person to be on death’s door. But it was still nagging on her that when she saw that little girl from the future she said that Morgan saved her father’s life… So that made Morgan purse her lips in thought, her magic didn’t work on dragons so how in the world did she _…? ‘Looks like I’m going to have to do a little research… Damn if only I had my core this would be easier but… Jin-ae, I can’t let you die like this. I’ll do everything I can to save you from your fate.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read Chasing Legends and more with Morgan here https://i-create-as-i-write.tumblr.com/


	3. Cursing Ryokuryuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Written by ZenoObsessed as a continuation of the last chapter ^^ Morgan helps save Jae-ha by exploring what is needed to curse him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous : Omg omg, can you please write about Morgan saving Jeaha please Mal?
> 
>  
> 
> Lina, Ura, and Val are @rollzerox's
> 
> Morgan is @zenoobsessed's
> 
> Posted with permission by ZenoObsessed you can view the original tumblr post here: https://i-create-as-i-write.tumblr.com/post/186319042615/omg-omg-can-you-please-write-about-morgan-saving

Morgan huffed as she got done with her book and threw it in the air. When it hit a nearby tree, the book shattered into several magic pieces. Morgan saw Yun wince every time she did this. 

Morgan smirked, “You okay there, Yun?”

“Fine,” Yun said, “You’re not destroying those, are you?”

“What? no,” Morgan shook her head, “Just transporting them to a place of safe keeping.” 

Yun came over and picked up one of them that she had set down. It was a handwritten book in a language that he couldn’t read. 

“Is this some kind of mage language,” Yun asked. 

Morgan gave him a look and then laughed, “No. no. It’s my native tongue. I didn’t start out speaking the same language that you guys do.” 

Yun blushed, feeling embarrassed, “Sorry, everything is so… strange with you.” 

“What do you mean,” Morgan said. 

“You’re even more cryptic than Zeno,” Yun scowled. 

Morgan shrugged, “I’m sorry. It’s a habit.” 

“Well,” he said handing the book back to her, “I need to fix dinner and I was wondering if you could-“ 

Morgan snapped her fingers and the fire sprang to life, “No worries, mother Yun. I’ll make your life easier.” 

Yun huffed, “I didn’t give birth to you! I wish they hadn’t told you that joke.” 

Morgan sprang up to hug him, the top of her head barely reaching his chin, “I appreciate it.”

Yun hugged her back and grumbled something. Yun and Morgan set about making dinner. They had became somewhat of a team when she joined two weeks back. Ao had certainly grew attached to her when she found out Morgan could summon acorns and other nuts out of thin air. 

Morgan always heard Jeaha and Lina before she saw them. The child was so full of life. Jeaha, on the other hand, tried his best to keep up with his vivacious daughter but he was tired. 

Lina had skipped over to Ao and was playing with her. Morgan heard Jeaha stumble and jumped up to catch him. She didn’t account for the fact that her body was also in horrible shape and felt her legs give out as well. Both mage and dragon warrior tumbled to the ground, both letting out a surprised yelp. 

“Jeaha! Morgan,” Yona ran to their side as Jeaha rolled off of Morgan. 

“Morgan dear, are you,” he winced at the sight of a huge black bruise appearing on her arm where she had tried to stop their fall. 

“I’m fine,” Morgan said, poking at the bruise that covered the entirety of her forearm, “I bruise easy. it’s fine.” 

Yun was there in an instant, “Let me look at it.”

Morgan sighed as Yun looked over the bruise and hugged, “Be careful! In your condition-“ 

Yun stopped himself, wincing. They all tried to not talk about the fact she looked like a walking corpse, but Morgan knew pity when she saw it. 

“I’m fine,” Morgan said, “please Yun don’t-“ 

“Stop,” Yun ordered, “Don’t use this arm much in the next couple days, a bruise this bad could indicate a crack in your bone.” 

Jeaha looked alarmed, “Morgan dear, I’m so sorry! I-“

Yun flicked Jeaha on the forehead, “You’re both half dead, stop it.” 

As if by instinct, Jeaha’s hand brushed past Morgan’s back. Her mind flashed to Jin-Ae and when she would distract her by messing with her curse mark. Morgan yelped, jerking forward, reacting out of surprise.

“Oh,” Jeaha jerked his hand back, “Did I hurt you?” 

“No, no,” Morgan mumbled, “The reason I’ve lived so long is that I’m cursed. Not in a metaphorical sense, like I was literally cursed. I have a curse mark on my upper back and well, it’s super sensitive. You just tickled it was all.” 

“Oh in that case,” Jeaha grinned as he reached back and tickled Morgan’s back, making her squeal. 

Yun and Yona smiled at the scene. 

“No. No. No. No. Jeaha please,” Morgan said between giggles, obviously enjoying herself. 

Jeaha grinned as Morgan laughed. He stopped when Morgan couldn’t breath from all the laughter. An idea struck morgan as she reached back to touch her shoulder. Jeaha was visibly tired. Morgan gently touched the side of Jeaha’s face and said a spell. 

Jeaha grinned and stood up, stretching, “What was that?! I feel a lot better!” 

Morgan wasn’t about to tell them that the spell used years of her life to add to Jeaha’s. She smiled at them, “Oh, just an energy spell. You looked like you needed it.”

“Morgan dear, I wish I could return the favor. Maybe you need to lay down,” Jeaha said, looking concerned.

Morgan shook her head, “No. I just had an idea!” 

“Wait,” Yun growled as she stood up, “Morgan!”

Morgan sat down in her spot where all of her books were scattered out. She couldn’t just curse him, she had to have a goal in mind when she did it. Maybe she could ask…

“Zeno,” Morgan waved him over. Zeno shot up from hiding from Yun’s chores. He ran over, ignoring Yun’s protests. Morgan flicked her hand, instantly completing the task. 

He walked over and sat down beside her. Morgan sighed, keeping her voice low to keep the others from hearing, “So, I might have found a way to save Jeaha… but I need your advice.” 

Zeno’s eyes shot open and he leaned in close, “Really? What do you need?” 

“If I were to curse him,” she paused, watching Zeno’s face, “What would I need to do to make him human?” 

“Get rid of the dragon’s blood,” Zeno stated bluntly. 

“You act like that’s an easy feat,” Morgan sighed. 

“Well… what if it is,” Zeno said, “Maybe the mage could burn it out…”

“Please zeno, Just Zoe is fine,” Morgan reminded him, “Burning it out of his veins would hurt an awful lot…”

“Trust Zeno, former Rykouryuu is just fine with that,” he said with a blank face. 

Morgan snorted, “So, burning the dragon blood out of his veins… I’ll need to give the blessing another source of power to transfer the rest to Lina all at once… I got it!” 

“What is it,” Zeno asked. 

“My own years,” Morgan said, “Ill offer up the years of my own life that should satisfy the dragon’s blood.”

“But you’re immortal,” Zeno said, skeptical. 

“Exactly,” Morgan said, “That’s what I’ve been doing to Jeaha recently. Giving him small pieces of the years I have, not more than five years mind you, but it does improve his body, don’t you think?” 

“Yes,” Zeno’s face softened, “If Zoe needs years, zeno is glad to offer up any he has.”

“Don’t worry,” Morgan winked at him, “I have plenty to offer. Besides, if anyone should die I think your elder gets first dibs, little brother. Not that I can get that lucky.” 

Zeno laughed at that, “True. True.” 

“I’m going to stay up and study a bit more, double check some stuff. Then I’ll ask him…” Morgan said, “The dragon’s blood is a blessing given to the four dragon warriors to protect king Hiryuu. I’m not sure if he’ll want to part with it considering how Kija treats it…” 

“The former Rykouryuu has a different upbringing than Hakuryuu. I think he loves being the miss’s husband more than he loves being her dragon.” 

“You’re right,” Morgan smiled. Zeno grabbed her arm, “Be honest, can you save him?” 

“I think so,” Morgan said, “It’s a very good chance. I’ll know better in the morning.” 

“Don’t forget to sleep, Lady Zoe,” Zeno said, “You’re not like Zeno. You don’t have self healing powers.”

“Oh I know,” Morgan said, “And just Zoe is fine, Zeno. Unless you want me going around calling you Lord Ouryuu. I’m not of any importance anymore.”

“No. No. Zeno is fine, but that part where Zoe is of no importance, that’s where you’re wrong,” Zeno smiled. 

“Can Zeno ask… what happened to you,” Zeno was hesitant, like he didn’t want to know the answer, “Have you just not been eating or…” 

“You know about cores right? They power our magic,” Morgan said, absentmindedly reading over a book. 

“Yes. Zeno remembers when you explain it to the queen,” He said, leaning in. 

“Mine was taken,” Morgan said, “The curse that keeps me alive uses my body to create magic. Simultaneously killing me and keeping me alive at the same time. I can’t eat enough food to keep up with the toll of what this does to me so I look… decrypted.” 

“This won’t hurt you will it,” Zeno said, “Does any spells you use hurt you?” 

“No, it won’t use any of my magic per say,” Morgan said, obviously leaving something out, “When I use magic it does take a piece of my body, usually my blood. I can eat and regain my strength after big spells. It doesn’t take that much to do low level things so it doesn’t matter. For big spells, it can take a huge toll and I have to…” Morgan rubbed her wrists were scars were, “Make it more accessible to cast.” 

“Zoe,” Zeno pursed his lips, “I’m sorry…” 

“It’s fine,” Morgan said, “It was centuries ago when I lost it and I’ve managed. There’s nothing you guys can really do to help me unless you know where my core is.” 

“Then we will find it,” Yona said from behind her. Morgan smirked, “How long have you been there?” 

“Since you started explaining about the cores,” Yona said, “If we can find it then…” 

“Yona, I’ve been looking for centuries,” Morgan said, “I plan to keep looking but, I want to stay with you if that’s okay… Zeno is a very good friend and I’ve grown quite attached to your family over the past couple weeks.” 

“Of course it’s fine,” Yona smiled, “Any friend of Zeno’s is a friend of ours.” 

Morgan laughed, “Does that mean I have to sleep in the tent with the guys?” 

“I mean you can always share with me and Yona dear,” Jeaha said, walking up behind Yona. Yona blushed and smacked his chest, “Jeaha!” 

“It’s supposed to rain tonight,” Yun said, “I’d rather you not get wet, but if you’re not comfortable sleeping with a bunch of men we can have Hak or Jeaha move to the big tent and you can sleep with Yona or Val. Or you can sleep in Lina and Ura’s tent. At least until we get you a tent set up.”

“Oh really it’s fine,” Morgan said, she placed her hand on a nearby tree and it shaped itself into a small shelter, “I can make my own tent.” 

Yun shook his head, “You could do that all this time?” 

“I like seeing the stars,” she explained, “and not to mention in the morning there is always a new sunrise I have never seen before.” 

Yona laughed, “Well at least make your tent closer to camp.” 

Jeaha nodded, “Yes, we wouldn’t want anything to attack you and us not be able to get to you.”

Zeno laughed at that, “If former Rykouryuu had seen what Zoe can do.”

Jeaha bent down and scooped up the books morgan was looking at, Yona grabbing the rest. Jeaha grinned, “If your traveling with us, that means your family. We take care of each other no matter how strong.” 

Morgan felt the familiar sense of deja vu that she always got with Jeaha. Jin-Ae’s smile and kindness always radiated from him. She had caught herself a couple times about to call him the former queen’s name. 

“Alright,” Morgan said, following them and setting herself up near the campfire. Lina and Ura played tag as Morgan read over certain books and reviewing things. She didn’t want to mess this up. 

Morgan fell asleep with a book closed in her lap and Lina propped up on her shoulder with a blanket over both of them. Morgan smiled and kissed Lina’s forehead. 

She wriggled out and gently laid Lina down to keep her comfortable. Yona was out collecting firewood. 

Morgan hummed, “May I talk to Jeaha?” 

Yona jumped up and placed a hand on her chest, “You scared me! Yes, he’s in our tent. He’s not feeling to well today.” 

Morgan nodded, mumbling, “Maybe we can fix that.” 

She went to the tent and asked, “Jeaha! Are you there? Is it okay for me to come in?” 

“Oh,” Jeaha’s tired voice leaked through the tent, “Yes. I’m decent if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Morgan smirked as she opened the flap and stepped inside. He looked bad. There were bags under his eyes and he was physically exhausted. Morgan hated it. 

“Okay, Jeaha,” Morgan said, “I have a proposition for you~” 

“Oh,” Jeaha grinned, obviously having trouble propping himself up, “What’s on your mind?” 

“I might have a solution to your situation,” Morgan said, “I believe I can heal you.”

Jeaha’s eyebrows creased as his smile turned serious, “Do I look that bad? Morgan dear, I see and hear more than you think and I’m worried about what could happen to you at my expense.” 

“Please,” Morgan said, leaning back, “I always turn out okay. I don’t die, you do. Besides, this won’t use any of my magic. So I’ll be fine physically. Well as fine as I can be.” 

“True, but putting a lady in discomfort is against my principles as a gentleman,” Jeaha hummed, “What do you have in mind?” 

Morgan sighed, “Well, you understand that a curse is what keeps me alive. Us mages have a thing called a core that fuel our magic, mine was taken. So any magic I attain just leeches out of me, making me like I am now. It seems to be somewhat like your core is the dragons blessing so to say. Its been transferred to Lil Lina. I’m thinking if we could severe your link to the dragon blood completely it would save you. That would take some very advanced and powerful magic though, probably on caliber of a curse to be honest…” Morgan looked up at him, “That is of you’re willing to be cursed.” 

Jeaha sat back thinking about it, “What you said makes sense… my dear you had me at living longer with my wife, even if it where just one more year. I’ve always been cursed with this blasted blood, Morgan dear.” 

Morgan sighed, feeling dejected, “It wasn’t always thought of as a curse. Anyway I guess I should tell you the side effects. It hurts. A lot. But that’s temporary. Your appearance will change.” 

“Oh,” Jeaha sighed, “So I won’t get to keep my charming good looks?” 

“More like your hair will turn jet back and your eyes purple, but they already are. You’ll get a curse mark where ever I place my hand as well,” Morgan assured him, “Which will probably be on your leg. There’s also another side effect. To keep the curse going it will create a core inside you. You will be able to do magic.” 

“Magic… so I’ll have sexy, dark hair like Hak. A beauty mark isn’t against my nature,” Jeaha hummed. 

Morgan smiled at him, “I also want to reassure you this won’t make you immortal. I had a friend who was cursed and she flipped out because she thought that it made her unable to die. I don’t have that power.” 

“Oh, my dear, I didn’t think that. I wouldn’t wish immortality on anyone. Seeing how it affects you and Zeno, watching your loved ones grow and die. That’s so lonely,” Jeaha said, lifting his weakened hand up to brush her cheek. She placed her hand there and gave him a small smile, “Don’t worry. You’ll grow and learn with everyone else. Besides you have a little one on the way and you need to see them grow.” 

“Yes, I wouldn’t want Yona dear to-“ Jeaha paused as he processed her statement, “Wait she’s pregnant again?” 

“Oops,” Morgan covered her mouth and giggled, “Spoilers. It’s a boy.” 

“Does she know,” Jeaha asked, obviously excited, “Is she afraid to tell me?” 

“No, she doesn’t know,” Morgan laughed, “Us mages can sense when we get pregnant almost immediately. It’s handy. I sensed your son inside of her when we met. I considered your condition a more pressing matter to attend to.” 

“So,” Morgan leaned forward and grinned, “Do you want to be cursed Rykouryuu Jeaha?” 

Jeaha laughed, “My dear, you had me at living longer with Yona. Yes. When can we-“ 

“As soon as possible,” Morgan said, leaning back to cross her legs, “I don’t want you in discomfort any longer than you have to be. I have to go tell Yona that she’s stuck with you for the rest of her life.” 

“I look forward to that,” Jeaha grinned. 

“I’ll get Hak to come in and get you when we are ready,” Morgan reaches forward and squeezed his hand, “Don’t worry. You’ll be okay.” 

Jeaha pulled her into a hug, “Thank you.” 

Morgan hugged him back, “Anytime.” 

It was windy when Morgan exited the tent. Yona and Lina were both gathered by the campfire. Morgan took a breath, “Hey, everyone.” 

Everyone turned to look at her as she tapped her foot, “I have good news and bad news.” 

Yona stood up straight looking frightened, “What’s wrong with Jeaha?” 

“Nothing at the moment, but as you’ve seen I’ve been doing a lot of research and I can save him,” Morgan said, looking at the stunned faces. 

“Wait!” 

“What?” 

“How?” 

Lina ran up to her and grabbed her legs, “You can help my daddy?”

Morgan smiled and bent down, “Yes. I can help him. It will take away his dragon leg and you will get the rest of its power, but he won’t die.”

“The bad news,” Hak asked, crossing his arms. 

“You guys are stuck with him for the rest of your lives,” She grinned. 

“Oh Morgan,” Yona cried as wrapped her arms around the mage, “Thank you!” 

Morgan laughed and pulled back from the hug, “His appearance is going to change and he’ll get a curse mark. The most significant change is he’ll be able to do magic.” 

“He won’t look like a creep, will he,” Kija asked. 

“No. No. His hair will turn black and he will lose the scales but other then that he’ll look the same,” Morgan laughed, “But the sooner we do it the better. I don’t want him to be like that any longer than he has to. He’s already agreed to it.”

“Of course,” Yona said. 

“Hak can you bring him out,” Morgan asked. 

Hak immediately jumped into action, going to Jeaha and Yona’s tent. 

Morgan walked over to grab the orb that had been given to her. She sighed. It had been too long since she saw Ambrielle and the others. They were all gone now because she was too much of an idiot to keep track of time. The orb housed a maleficent soul that the guardians of the afterlife she offered to her for soul purposes. Looks like Mars was going to do some good after all. 

Morgan stood up. She wanted to avoid using her own soul if she could help me, her soul bond with her late husband was the only thing letting them find each other. Hak practically had to carry Jeaha out of the tent.

“I can still walk, you know,” Jeaha teased. 

“Yes, that’s why you almost fell flat on your face trying to get up,” Hak grumbled. 

“Kija, Shinha, Hak,” Morgan said, “I’m going to need you to hold him down. This is going to hurt and I need him not to kick me with that dragon leg of his.”

Kija and Shinha ran to his side as Hak set Jeaha down on the ground. Morgan walked a couple steps back and drew a line, “Yona stand here. This should be safe enough. Yun, Lina and Ura don’t need to see this.” 

Yun nodded, “Come on Lina, Ura. Let’s go get stuff to make your father when he gets all better.” 

“Okay,” Lina grabbed his hand, “I want to make lots of stuff for papa!” 

Ura grabbed onto his other hand and Morgan waited for them to walk off. 

“Okay,” Yona said, looking worried, “Are the others going to be safe?” 

Hak and Shinha held down Jeaha’s wrists as Kija took his dragon claw and held down his leg. 

Jeaha grinned, “Oh wow I didn’t expect to be held down so lovingly by you guys~” 

“Shut up,” Hak growled, “This isn’t the time or place for it.” 

Morgan nodded, “Yes they’ll be safe. It’s just cursed have some effects on unborn children and I don’t want to take any chances with yours.” 

“Wait,” Yona’s eyes widened, “What do you mean? Do you mean I’m-“ 

Kija practically choked, “What?” 

Hak sighed, “Why am I not surprised?” 

Morgan ignored their questions and grinned, “Are you guys ready? Hold him down nice and tight.”

Morgan took a breath and cracked the orb. She started to chant, the words taking on a life of their own as she lost herself in the spell. The air dropped a good twenty degrees and Morgan could see her and the other’s breath. 

Morgan placed her hand on his foot, just below his ankle. She saw the scales wither up and turn black. 

His veins also crept into view as seemingly solid black spider webs crawling up his body. She felt him tense up and grit his teeth as the pain started. 

“Hope that’s supposed to happen,” Hak muttered. Morgan nodded to reassure him, still not stopping the chanting. She noticed his hair slowly changing from his emerald green to black. 

“He’s really changing…” Kija muttered, “Amazing.” 

The scales seem to evaporate, leaving behind a human leg and a curse mark sprung up from where she had her hand and wrapped itself around his foot up to his knee. Morgan finished off the curse as Jeaha let out a yell, jerking up against the men holding him down. 

“I’m going to pass out,” Morgan muttered, right before she fell. Kija caught her quickly and turned to see that Jeaha had also passed out. 

Kija set morgan on the ground before she groaned and sat up, “It’s okay to come over here now, Yona.” 

Yona ran over and touched Jeaha’s face. Morgan pushed herself into a standing position and whispered a small spell. 

“Well, you guys,” Morgan laughed, “Don’t worry. He’s going to be just fine.” 


	4. Isamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Can you write something about Zoe meeting Isamu in a past life? Can you add a bit if Jin-Ae fun in there?  
> Anonymous
> 
> Of course! Geez it’s been so long since I’ve written anything. Remember me and @rollzerox have shared custody of her so don’t be afraid to send her an ask about it too! One lovestruck Zoe coming up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Written by ZenoObsessed and posted here with her permission original post is here:  
> https://i-create-as-i-write.tumblr.com/post/187177994965/oh-can-you-write-something-about-zoe-meeting
> 
> We're using this to collect parts of this series together, check out the origin of Hiryuu & Jin-ae meeting in her story here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304643/chapters/50733302

Zoe was about done with her friend. The new queen had insisted she have a make over before meeting the new captain of her personal guard. After four hours of being dipped, sprayed, and scrubbed with every soap, perfume, lotion, and cream she could name and even more Zoe was at her wits end. 

Jin-Ae was humming a song as she spun Zoe’s stubborn curly, black hair into an elegant up-do. Zoe smirked, of course her friend was the only one who could ever really get it to behave. Even her own magic had a hard time keeping it down. Jin-Ae had shoved her in a pink floral dress. There was a slit in the skirt that allowed one of her legs to poke out when she walked, showing off that the mage insisted on not wearing shoes. The back was out of the dress, showing off her curse mark and her incredibly freckled back. The long sleeves flowed down her arms, hiding some bad scarring. They went past her hands, making her small form flow almost when she walked around.  

“Jin-Ae, I feel like a flag,” Zoe complained as her friend spun her around to start on her make up. 

“Oh, You look gorgeous Zoe, please,” Jin-Ae quipped back, “Won’t you at least wear the shoes?” 

“No,” Zoe said, firmly, “I haven’t worn shoes in centuries. We mages don’t wear them.” 

Jin-Ae pouted, “You know, I haven’t seen another mage to confirm your claim~.” 

Zoe’s eyes flashed bright gold, her annoyance leaking through, “Jin-Ae!” 

“Oh, don’t be like that, Zoe Dear,” The queen drew a heart on Zoe’s back, making the other girl squeak. 

Her curse mark had a lot of magic pent up in it, which made it incredibly sensitive and ever since Jin-Ae found this out she took advantage of it, tickling it every chance she got

Zoe groaned as she sat back and accepted her fate. Jin-Ae happily worked on her, her smile getting wider the closer she got to being done. Jin-Ae crossed her arms and nodded, “Alright! All done~. You can look now!” 

Zoe was finally able to look in the large mirror that Jin-Ae had kept her away from. She couldn’t help but grin a bit and spin around. Zoe laughed, “Its been awhile since I’ve felt… girly.” 

Jin-Ae nodded, “I figured, when you told me you hadn’t had a make over in forever it was my duty to make sure you got the best one! A make over fit for a queen!” 

Zoe rolled her eyes as a servant ducked in, “Um, my Queen, Lady Zoe… the new captain of the guard is here. King Hiryuu wants you to meet him.”

“Of course! Thank you, Suji,” Jin-Ae smiled. She made a purpose to learn all of the servants’ names. It wasn’t long ago she was the same status as them, only becoming queen by winning the heart of a god. Jin-Ae wrapped her arm around Zoe’s and dragged her along the marble hallway. 

Zoe didn’t much care for ceremonies but there was going to be a party afterwards so she couldn’t complain too much. Plus, she was kind of Jin-Ae’s only protection at this point. Their wedding had happened so fast that there wasn’t anytime to hire staff to protect the new queen and the princess growing inside her at the time, which was the reason for the fast wedding. Never the less, Zoe always welcomed help.

Hiryuu stood in the front of the throne room, waiting on his wife. Jin-Ae took her place next to him as Zoe walked up to stand behind them. They were waiting on the captain of the guard to show up. He had been delayed. Hiryuu turned to Zoe and smiled, “How was your make over?” 

“Long and tedious,” Zoe replied, looking bored, then smiling, “But so much fun, my king.” 

Jin-Ae giggled at that. Hiryuu pouted a bit, “Zoe, I told you that you don’t have to call me that. You knew me before I became King.”

“Please, King Hiryuu, if it bothers you that much, then I’ll call your reincarnation by their name until they earn the title king, how about it,” Zoe asked, smirking at those puppy dog purple eyes he put on so well. 

“Will… I get one,” Hiryuu asked slowly, “I mean I am a god after all.” 

“I told you,” Zoe said, “You’re completely human now meaning yes when you die you’re going to get reincarnated.”

Jin-Ae smiled, “Zoe, dear! You have to get us back together! I won’t have it any other way!” 

“I’ll do my best, Jin-Ae,” Zoe smiled, looking up as the four dragons came into the throne room. The Hakuryuu bowed first, then Seriyuu, Ouryuu, and lastly Rykouryuu. Shuten looked up at his sister, his voice laced with sarcasm,”My queen.” 

Jin-Ae stuck her tongue out at him, latching onto Hiryuu’s arm as the Rykouryuu grumbled and took his spot next to Ouryuu, nearest to his sister in case she needed to be carried away quickly. Zoe smiled at the exchange, she had practically raised these two and they really hadn’t changed from the times they were kids. Zoe stood up straight as Hiryuu turned to her, suddenly looking very official. 

“Zoe,” Hiryuu said, holding something behind his back, “You have served me since before the time of the Dragon Warriors and I wanted to thank you and officially make you apart of my court. You are just as important to me as my dragons are. So, I will give you the title the Dragon’s mage and this.” 

Hiryuu held out a beautiful sword. The golden scabbard had a red dragon with his tail wrapped around an axe, Jin-Ae’s preferred weapon. On the other side, her title was etched into the metal.The hilt had a green gem on the end of it and beautiful designs flowing from the hilt to the guard. Zoe took it out and read the inscription, “Don’t Forget Hope.” She was speechless. She simply nodded and bowed, knowing that if she talked she was going to cry, being very touched by this. 

He turned as he motioned for the new hires to come in. The servant introduced him, “The captain of the Queen’s personal guard, Alex Soto.” 

Zoe instantly felt something in her chest tug at her. She clutched the sword close as her lips parted when she saw _him_. He had jet black hair, olive skin, and green eyes. His spear was thrown lazily over his shoulder and his eyes instantly snapped to her. Those eyes. His eyes. Zoe smiled a bit, trying to contain her joy. She couldn’t help but whisper, “You found me, Isamu.” 

She was constantly in a cycle of finding her husbands reincarnations and falling in love over and over. They had a spell on each other that always led them to each other every time. He was seemingly spell bound by her, Jin-Ae followed his line of sight and caught sight of her. Zoe instantly snapped her mouth shut and shook her head, she would get to him later, now he had to get through this. 

That snapped Alex out of his trance and he walked up to the king and got down on one knee. Zoe didn’t pay much attention to the next hour, itching for the party to start. When the ceremony was commenced, the ballroom was instantly vibrant with life from the guests and the new hires. Alex walked over to Jin-Ae and Zoe. He smiled and bowed, “Hello, my queen I will be in charge of your safety for as long as you allow me too.” 

Jin-Ae smiled at that,”Why… thank you, Sir Alex, but I can’t help but notice you were looking at our mage during the ceremony.” 

“Jin-Ae,” Zoe hissed, grabbing her arm. 

Alex smiled, looking at Zoe, “Yes, my queen, she is the most gorgeous woman I’ve laid my eyes on.” 

Zoe stopped all trains of thought and turned briiiiiiiight red. Jin-Ae couldn’t believe what she was seeing… Zoe, the most confident and powerful person she knew, getting flustered and shy? Jin-Ae grinned, pushing Zoe into Alex’s arms, “OOOHHHH, this is going to be fun. I’m so glad I got you all dolled up.”

“Jin-Ae,” Zoe yelled, a wild, panicked look in her eyes, her blush getting worse. 

Alex smiled, holding out his hand, “Hm, powerful, yet… shy. I’m Alex, but you knew that, can I have the pleasure of getting your name?” 

“Zoe,” she said, reaching out to take it. 

“And you’re a mage,” he asked, pulling her in to dance with him as Jin-Ae seem to sneak behind the crowd, watching them with a goofy grin on her face. 

“Yes. I-is that a problem,” Zoe asked, a bit scared of his answer.

“On the contrary,” He said, spinning her to where the prying queen couldn’t see her face, “It’s amazing.” 

“Thank you,” Zoe smiled, turning to see several of the nobles whispering already. She sighed, squeezing his shoulder. Zoe loved it, nothing could make this day better until… 

Alex had noticed the crowd murmuring as well and shrugged, “Hey, Zoe… mind if we actually give them something to gossip about?” 

“Like what,” Zoe asked before he pulled her in closer to where she could feel his heartbeat through his clothes and gave her a kiss. Her eyes went wide until she gave in, relaxing in his arms and kissing him back. 

“Get it, Zoe,” Jin-ae yelled across the ballroom, dissolving into a giggle fit. 

“Lady Zoe,” a familiar voice scolded from across the ball room. Guen had his human hand on his hip and a disapproving look on his face, “I thought you would do a better job of upholding the reputation of our king. Think of the scandal.” 

“Who is this kill joy,” Alex asked, Guen’s face turning from disappointed to annoyed.

“That,” Zoe laughed, hugging Alex closer, “is Lord Hakuryuu, the Dragon Warrior blessed with the claw that can cut through anything.” 

“Hes more like bless with the ability to kill any fun we can have in the castle,” Jin-Ae twirled over, still laughing a bit, “Leave them alone for tonight, Guen. Can’t you see that Zoe has found her soul mate? She told us about the spell that her and he have together.” 

“Oh,” Alex said, suddenly interested. Jin-Ae nodded, “Yes! She told me you two were married many times in many of your past lives! You had a spell cast on yourself to always find her.” 

“Jin-Ae, I didn’t tell you that this was him,” Zoe growled. 

“Oh please, Zoe dear, the awestruck look on your face did when he walked in,” Jin-Ae smiled, “Go. Be with him and catch up. I know you two have a lot to talk about.” 

Alex nodded, kissing her hand, “I would love to know more about my past lives with you.” 

Zoe blushed, “How about… I cast a spell to restore those memories?”

“That,” Alex grinned, pulling her into another kiss, “Would be wonderful, precious.”


	5. Ryokuryuu Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-ha decides to give Morgan a makeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Omg Mal’s fic said that Zoe hadn’t had a make over so that means she probably hasn’t had one since JinAe. You two seem to be tag teaming the Jinae stories so can you write Jeaha giving morgan a make over?
> 
> Sure thing anon! Sorry this took me a while I’ve been kind of busy ^^; Just remember Morgan is @zenoobsessed ‘s ok everyone! This takes place a month after the one shot she did where Morgan cursed Jae-ha

_How did she get talked into this?_ Morgan groaned as she was sitting in the chair, little Ryokuryuu Lina sitting in her lap making sure she couldn’t teleport away. It was just one slip up…. One little mention that she hadn’t had a makeover since Jin-ae and…  
   
“Oh come on Morgan dear, you’ll look stunning when I’m done.” The former Ryokuryuu, Jae-ha hummed as he placed his comb in his teeth to hold together while brushing his fingers through the mage’s rat’s nest of hair. It was worse than Yona’s who often grumbled about unruly hair but Jae-ha insisted on wanting to this, after all he was utterly grateful this woman had saved his life a month ago by cursing him. In fact he had found out a lot about Morgan in that time, thanks to Zeno and Morgan’s own slip ups.  
   
“So tell me more about this beautiful past life of mine.” Jae-ha hummed, taking the comb out of his mouth and working on her hair. “You said I was the queen and your adoptive daughter but what else? Zeno mentioned the first Ryokuryuu was my brother.”  
   
“You were a mess.” Morgan chuckled, playing with Lina’s pigtails. “Always getting into trouble. And swung your axe around at anyone that ticked you off, took three grown men to hold you down since you’d get kidnapped every other week and most times by the time we went to rescue you, you already broke out and beat your kidnappers head’s in.”  
   
Lina giggled. “Daddy sounds like he was silly as a girl!”  
   
“You once walked in on an important meeting Hiryuu had with the nobles, sat on his lap and gave him a hickey right there.” Morgan snickered. “I thought Abi was going to have a heart attack.”  
   
Jae-ha started laughing at that one. “Oh my, I so could see myself doing that to Yona dear. And I guess I couldn’t be a damsel in distress.”  
   
“You got a little carried away and nicked me once with it, you wouldn’t stop apologizing over it.” Morgan shrugged, unconsciously rubbing at her shoulder.  
   
Jae-ha frowned for a moment. “Oh I’m sorry dear, I’m sure I didn’t mean-“ he was cut off as Morgan placed a finger over his lips.  
   
“I literally had a lifetime of you apologizing so don’t start.” She rolled her eyes.  
   
The former Green Dragon smirked. “Mmmm I must have been cute apologizing for it.”  
   
That made Morgan laugh. “You were adorable. Hiryuu couldn’t ever stay mad or frustrated at you.”  
   
“The little miss still can’t get mad at her husband for long, even when he does stupid things.” Zeno said in passing, coming into the room of the inn they were staying in. “But then Hiryuu didn’t even get mad that time the queen and Shu-ten broke his crown.”  
   
“ _Wait what?”_ Jae-ha snorted. “You gotta tell me this Zeno!”  
   
Morgan groaned. “You stole all of Shu-ten’s beer and he decided to use the crown like a flipping frisbee throwing it at you.”  
   
Lina giggled. “Uncle Zeno said before Ryokuryuu loooove to drink a lot!”  
   
“Wasn’t my fault he didn’t hide it well.” Morgan shrugged. “But he totally thought I helped you find it with magic when really anyone could have found that easily it was a bad hiding spot.”  
   
“Well he should have hidden it from his lovely sister better.” Jae-ha hummed, then stopped brushing at Morgan’s hair for a moment to think about what he just said when he saw the look on Zeno’s face. “Please don’t tell me I said that to him.”  
   
The Ouryuu nodded. “You did and Shu-ten tried to hit you as you ran off with Lady Zoe.”  
   
Morgan smiled at the memory. “Hm, he was always leaving someone on the roof of the castle. He had such a bad attitude.”  
   
“Zeno seems to recall you two didn’t help.” Zeno replied rather deadpan.  
   
“Jin-ae only got worse because he kept calling Hiryuu a dumbass and she didn’t like that.” Morgan shrugged.  
   
“Well of course I wouldn't just stand by with a brother calling my lovely husband an idiot.” Jae-ha chuckled. “I imagine he only got away with that being a dragon and the queen's brother?”  
   
Morgan nodded. “Hiryuu was pretty easygoing anyway. Forgave people easily and understood they made mistakes. About that time was when a lot of unrest and distrust for mages started surfacing. He really drew people to him and having a mage like me in his court and serving beside him, well. That eased tensions a little…. Until I answered that damn letter…” she looked down, suddenly going silent.  
   
 _“Auntie….?”_ Lina looked up at her worried, the little girl had gotten so attached to the mage since she saved Jae-ha so Lina had come to start calling her auntie lately.  
   
Jae-ha twisted his mouth, Morgan didn’t like to talk much about her darker parts of her past and he didn’t press… After all he was similar in that sense so the group didn’t press her or ask too many questions how or why she lost her core when they met, just that Yona insisted they help her find it especially after Morgan saved Jae-ha’s life. That’s why they were traveling to Awa to take a ship out to Morgan’s home country in hopes of finding said orb. He did know from Zeno there was a mage war after Hiryuu’s time and that Morgan could have been part of that, but the Yellow Dragon didn’t know all the details. “Well that’s all in the past, all we can do is move forward yes?” he hummed, still combing through her hair. “Now stay still as I make my finishing touches please.”  
   
Morgan sighed, clutching Lina a bit tight now as she did stay still and stopped fidgeting as he continued to work on her. Jae-ha hummed a tune as he finished her hair, putting a clip in to hold it in place and stepping back to admire his handiwork. “I didn’t stay stiff as a board dear, really you didn’t have to take it to heart.” He chuckled. “All done, you can let Lina go now.”  
   
Morgan just gave him a weak smile. “Just playing.” She released the little Ryokuryuu, petting her on the head. “So how do I look? Ridiculous right?”  
   
Jae-ha snorted. “Whatever makes you say that?”  
   
“Because as Jin-ae that’s exactly what you’d do, luckily you don’t have access to poofy dresses or else I’d be poured into one.” Morgan rolled her eyes.  
   
“You could teach me how to get one here with magic.” Jae-ha hummed, his mischievous grin showing.  
   
“Nope, I am so saving that lesson until I have to show you.” Morgan snickered, getting up onto her feet. “Because otherwise who knows what you’ll teleport to your side.”  
   
“ _Oh_? Maybe I’ll just tickle your mark until you scream.” Jae-ha grinned, brushing her hair to the side and focusing his hand right on that curse mark of hers, concentrating a tickle spell there that made her yelp, teleporting behind Lina and holding onto the little Ryokuryuu.  
   
“Lina protect me from your daddy!” Morgan whined, still giggling from the tickle spell. She shook her head, laughing also at the fact Jae-ha used that old threat that Jin-ae used constantly when she wanted something or was trying to make Morgan sleep.  
   
Lina giggled as she was held by the mage. “I’ll protect you auntie! I’m a dragon warrior after all!”  
   
Jae-ha laughed. “Oohhh really? Look treasure! Grandma Yoon has rice balls!” he pointed off in a random direction.  
   
“Oh? Zeno’s hungry!” Zeno looked up immediately.  
   
“Silly daddy I won’t fall for that!” Lina stuck her tongue out at him.  
   
Morgan’s stomach though growled reminding her she was reminded she hadn’t eaten in several days. “Maybe we should go check anyway huh Lina? We can go together.”  
   
Yona right then had come running up. “Are you guys done? Lunch is ready!”  
   
“Ooohhh just in time my darling.” Jae-ha hummed, picking up his wife and twirling around with her before laying a kiss on her lips. He had gotten twice as affectionate with Yona if that was even possible after getting new life in him. Thanking everyday for more time with his family since Morgan came into their lives. “Mmm maybe I should give you a makeover next as we plan the next baby…” he hummed as he put her down, rubbing her stomach that only had a small bump as of now.  
   
“Later.” Yona bopped his nose before pulling away to come over to Morgan. “Sorry if he got carried away.”  
   
“It’s ok, no worse than how he was as Jin-ae.” Morgan chuckled.  
   
“Mommy I found this pretty flower out here in the woods earlier!” Lina cheered, holding up a snapdragon flower and smiled wide. “Auntie said this flower you used to call daddy back when you were Hiryuu!”  
   
“Oh? Yona giggled. “That looks like a dragon flower, isn’t it?”  
   
“ _Antirrhinum_.” Morgan answered with a nod. “Lord Hiryuu had a thing with giving people nicknames after flowers. Mine was Amaryllis.”  
   
“Such a beautiful nickname, you should use it sometime, princess of my heart.” Jae-ha purred into Yona’s ear from behind, sending a shudder through her body as she blushed.  
   
“My memories are jumbled enough as it is.” Morgan made a face. “God you two are so like Jin and Hiryuu it’s scary, I mean it makes sense but seriously.”  
   
“Well then maybe I should start calling you mom then!” Jae-ha purred, offering a hand to Morgan as they were heading back to their campfire. “Since you did adopt me in that past life you said.”  
   
Morgan snorted. “You only called me mother whenever you wanted something or when you were in trouble.”  
   
“More reason to make up for it!” Jae-ha hummed. “Besides I welcome it, never got the chance to call anyone that before.”  
   
That made Morgan wilt, she had some idea about Jae-ha’s past but hearing about it made her heart ache. “… If you want to, just don’t be surprised if I start calling you Jin-ae then, sexy trouble.”  
   
Jae-ha winked at her. “I more than welcome it, maybe we can get into some trouble together~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lina makes the best shield


End file.
